Karin's Love Story
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Ternyata, Taka menyatakan perasaannya pada Karin. Keesokan harinya, Taka mengatakan hal itu pada Yamato. Yamato langsung mendatangi Karin yang sedang duduk di taman. Apakah jawaban dari Karin? Menolak atau menerima Taka menjadi pacarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Karin's Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing : YamaKarin**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**Sasoyouichi**

**

* * *

**

Fanfic pertama Saso untuk pairing **YamaKarin**

YEIIII...

*nabur bunga*

Special request dari **hanaka of nadeshiko**

Semoga pecinta ** YamaKarin **menyukai fic buatanku ^^

* * *

Sudah hampir 7 bulan aku bersamanya.

Dia memperlakukanku seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Apakah aku ini bukan pacarnya?.

* * *

**Karin P.O.V**

"Hari ini latihan sore, aku harus segera ke ruang loker!".

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang loker Teikoku Alexanders. Latihan soreku sebagai Quater Back untuk tim ini akan segera dimulai. Aku, Karin Koizumi terpaksa menerima tawaran dari Taka untuk direkrut menjadi Quater Back Teikoku Alexanders. Aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran mereka, apalagi Yamato. Rasanya sangat susah menolak tawarannya. Aku tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran yang diberikan Yamato.

"Karin! Lemparkan bola itu padaku!" teriak Taka yang menjadi Receiver di tim ini.

"Ba..Baik, Taka-kun!" jawabku.

Bola Amefuto itu kulemparkan dengan lembut dan mendarat sempurna di tangannya. Pass-ku ini diberi nama "Floral Shoot". Nama yang bagus bukan?.

"Pass yang bagus Karin," Taka tersenyum ke arahku.

"Te..Terimakasih Taka-kun. Kau berlebihan," ujarku malu-malu.

Yamato menepuk pundakku dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Taka tidak berlebihan Karin, pass yang kau berikan padanya memang sangat bagus!"

"_Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya itu selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona." batinku._

"Terimakasih Yamato-kun," aku membalas senyumannya.

Beberapa jam kuhabiskan untuk latihan sore ini. Rasa lelah mulai mendatangiku. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, aku berlari ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat. Kulihat Yamato terus berlatih dengan yang lain. Dia tidak sedikit pun menoleh kepadaku yang sudah kelelahan. Setidaknya dia melihatku disini dan memberikanku semangat. "Apa aku tidak berarti untuknya?" pikirku.

Mungkin aku memang berlebihan, tapi aku juga ingin diperhatikan oleh pacarku seperti teman-teman yang lainnya. Itu wajarkan?.

"Karin, ini buatmu!" Taka memberikanku sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Kau mengambilkannya untukku?" tanyaku sembari menerima air mineral itu.

"Tentu saja! Kulihat kau kelelahan sehabis lari keliling lapangan tadi," ucapnya lalu duduk disebelahku.

"Kau baik sekali Taka-kun, terimakasih ya." dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"_Kenapa Taka-kun begitu memperhatikanku? Kalau saja Yamato-kun seperti Taka-kun, aku pasti sangat senang!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membandingkan Yamato-kun dengan Taka-kun. Pasti Yamato-kun mempunyai cara sendiri untuk memberikan perhatiannya padaku! Tapi aku tidak dapat merasakan perhatiannya."_

"Hei! Karin! Dari tadi kau melamun, apa kau ada masalah? Kalau ada, kau bisa cerita padaku," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? A..Aku tidak ada ma..Masalah apapun kok Taka-kun!"

"Kau tidak perlu malu atau segan, kau bisa cerita apapun kepadaku, kitakan teman,"

"I..Iya Taka-kun. Mmm, ini soal..."

"Yamato?" tanyanya padaku.

"Y..Ya, Taka-kun. Aku merasa Yamato-kun tidak memperhatikanku sebagai pacarnya. Kalau sebagai teman, Yamato-kun memang sangat memperhatikanku, tapi hanya sebagai teman." aku mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku pada Taka-kun yang selalu mendengarkan ucapanku dengan serius.

"Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud begitu, Karin. Bisa saja dia hanya sedang fokus dengan Amefuto, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan melawan Shinryuji Naga?"

"Benar juga apa yang Taka-kun katakan tadi! Aku tidak boleh berpikir pesimis seperti ini lagi!" aku tersenyum setelah mendengar pendapatnya.

"Memang harus begitu!" Taka-kun mengacak-acak rambutku seperti anak kecil.

"Iya."

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita menuju ruang loker menyusul yang lain," ucap Taka sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Tentunya ruang loker kita berbeda, Taka-kun," aku pun menyambut tangan Taka dan berdiri.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja Karin! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" seru Taka diselingi tawanya.

"Hehehe."

Aku pun menuju ruang loker khusus untukku sendiri, karena aku satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim Amefuto Teikoku Gakuen ini.

"Yamato-kun!" panggilku setelah aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang loker.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum membuatku terpesona –lagi-.

"I..Itu, apakah kau ada waktu setelah pertandingan kita dengan Shinryuji?" tanyaku dengan segenap keberanianku.

"Hari Minggu ya? Sepertinya aku ada waktu luang, latihan juga tidak ada sehari setelah pertandingan itu,"

"Kalau begitu, apa Ya..Yama..Yamato-kun mau pergi bersamaku ke bioskop? Ada anime yang ingin kulihat,"

"Anime? Boleh juga. Jam berapa animenya dimulai?"

"Jam 3 sore!" jawabku bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu hari Minggu di "Hoshi Park" jam 12 siang,"

"Jam 12? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Yamato-kun?"

"Kita makan siang dulu Karin, apa kau tidak mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Yamato menggodaku.

"Te..Ten..Tentu saja aku mau Yamato-kun!" aku menerima ajakan Yamato.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa nee." Yamato melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

"_ASIK! Jalan berdua dengan Yamato-kun! Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan!" teriakku dalam hati._

_

* * *

_

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan persahabatan antara Teikoku Alexanders VS Shinryuji Naga yang diadakan di lapangan Teikoku Gakuen. Semua anggota tim sudah bersiap diposisinya. Kali ini giliran pertama Teikoku Alexanders untuk menyerang, saatnya Quarter Back, Karin Koizumi beraksi.

"Teikoku yang akan merebut angka pertama dan yang akan menjadi pemenang!" seru Yamato mengeluarkan pernyataan absolutnya.

"Cih, dasar sampah!" rutuk Agon.

"Set Hut Hut!"

Aku memberikan Pass pada Taka yang melompat sangat tinggi seperti burung elang. Dia berhasil menangkap pass yang kuberikan dan berlari menuju end zone. Di depan Taka sudah menunggu agon dengan siap menyerang. Taka pun memberikan bola itu pada Yamato dengan short pass. Yamato berhadapan dengan Ikyu. Yamato dengan cepat menghindar dari Ikyu dan melesat ke end zone. Seorang pun tak dapat mengejar Yamato. Agon tertahan di belakang.

"TOUCH DOOOOOWN!" teriak Machine Gun Sanada.

"Seperti pernyataan absolutku! Teikoku merebut angka pertama" ucapnya.

"Kalau aku bisa mencetak touch down, apakah Karin mau..." tanya Achilles padaku.

"Kau ini Achilles! Fokus ke pertandingan!" teriak Heracles sembari memukul kepala Achilles dengan tinjunya.

"Kalian ini." ucapku.

Tidak terasa telah berjalan 4 quarter. Akhirnya Teikoku Alexanders, timku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan persahabatan ini dengan skor 34-7.

"Pernyataan absolut dari Yamato terbukti!" kata Heracles bersemangat.

"Karin, besok hari Minggu dan kita juga libur latihan, apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?" Achilles memohon kepadaku.

"Maaf Achilles-kun, aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," tolakku dengan sopan.

"Dengan Yamato ya?" tanya Taka kepadaku.

"Iya Taka-kun!" jawabku tak sabar. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama Yamato.

"Sepertinya kau semangat sekali Karin?" Taka senyum-senyum gaje menggodaku.

"Taka-kun, jangan seperti itu!" ucapku. Wajahku memerah karena malu saat mereka menyebutkan nama Yamato-kun.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?" tanya Yamato yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangku.

"Ah, Yamato-kun mengagetkan saja," aku memalingkan wajahku yang sudah merah dari Yamato.

"Aku juga akan mengajak pacarku kencan!" seru Achilles tidak mau kalah.

"Sebelum itu, apa kau punya pacar Achilles?" tanya Heracles tidak percaya kalau Achilles mempunyai seorang pacar.

"Tadikan aku bilang 'akan', bukan berarti sekarangkan?"

"Dasar idiot!" teriak Heracles.

"Hahaha..." semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Achilles dan Heracles.

* * *

Tibalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana aku dan Yamato akan pergi berdua atau orang-orang biasanya menyebut ini 'kencan'. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi pagi padahal hari ini hari Minggu. Setelah mandi, aku memakai baju seadanya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Karin, hari ini ada rencana mau keluar?" tanya ibuku.

"Iya _Kaa-san_, aku ada janji dengan Yamato-kun," jawabku dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Yamato pacarmu itu?"

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas saat _Kaa-san _mengatakan Yamato itu pacarku. "_Kaa-san_...Sudahlah,"

"Anak kita ternyata sudah besar ya," goda ayahku.

"_Otou-san..._ Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, aku kan malu,"

"Haha,"

Aku benar-benar malu karena orang tuaku mengatakan begitu. Wajahku entah semerah apa sekarang. Mungkin sudah semerah icon tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Kupercepat kunyahanku agar aku punya banyak waktu untuk merapikan diriku.

"Aku sudah selesai! Aku ke atas dulu ya _Kaa-san, Otou-san!_" izinku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, segera kupilih baju yag akan kukenakan untuk pergi dengan Yamato.

"Bagaimana kalau baju ini? Baju yang bergambar Kyuhyun anggota SuJu," tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya terlalu sederhana dan mungkin tidak cocok pada saat kencan. Kalau SuJu datang kesini, akan kupakai baju ini." jawabku sendiri sambil membayangkan Kyuhyun berdiri di panggung dan aku berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Baju yang kupegang saat ini adalah dress berwarna biru muda selutut dengan motif bunga yang tidak terlalu banyak. Baju yang sederhana tapi kelihatan sangat bagus.

"Aku akan pakai baju ini! Aku akan pakai sepatu boots warna cokelat tua yang sampai kelutut dengan hak 2 cm."

"_Kaa-san, Otou-san, _aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamitku pada ayah dan ibuku.

"Hati-hati ya Karin!" nasehat ibuku.

"Jangan pulang sampai larut malam!" perintah ayahku.

"Baik!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk aku sampai ke "Hoshi Park". Jarak dari rumahku ke taman itu hanya 10 menit.

"Yamato-kun belum datang ya? Untunglah..."

Aku pun duduk di kursi kayu di depan pohon sakura yang tidak bermekaran. Tentu saja karena ini bukan musimnya!. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yamato-kun. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah aku sampai di taman ini. Setelah ditambahkan semuanya menjadi satu jam lebih 1 detik. Ternyata aku sudah menunggu disini selama 1 jam lebih 1 detik, tetapi Yamato-kun belum datang juga.

"_Mungkin dia ada kepentingan yang harus dia kerjakan dulu."_ pikirku.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Yamato?

Apakah Yamato akan datang menemui Karin yang sedang menuggunya di Hoshi Park?

Siapa sajakah yang akan tampil di chapter kedua?

Apa nama shampo yang digunakan Taka untuk rambutnya?

Semuanya bisa kita ungkap di chapter yang kedua ^^

Kekeke...

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Karin's Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : YamaKarin**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**Sasoyouichi**

**

* * *

**

_**Balasan review :**_

**Sky Melody : Wah, domo arigatoo ^^. Ini chapter 2-nya**

**Matsura Akimoto : Bonjour... Ok akan ku hilangkan :D. Hahaha, baiklah di chapter kali ini, rahasia shampoo Taka-kun akan TERBONGKAR! Kekeke... makasih udah di fave ^^**

**00 Ayuzawa. 00 : kita lihat tebakanmu benar atau gaknya di chapter 2 ini, kekeke! Fic "Game of Death: Time is Return" *sekalian promosi* aku udah baca dari awal, tapi gak pernah review *di lempar masuk bak mandi* akan aku review, di tunggu ya ^^. Makasih atas fave-nya *nabur kemenyan***

**undine-yaha : Iya, buat yang itu saya terjangkit virus malas buat meriksa di komik jadinya quarterback, gomennasai... Akan kupisah, haha iya iya makasih makasih :D**

**hanaka of nadeshiko : sama-sama hana *meluk balek*, arigatoo ne atas pujiannya dan fave-nya ^^. Buat shampoo, temukan disini jawabannya!**

**Naruimy : haha, yei..saya berhasil membuat orang ketawa *muterin hiruma*. Ini chapter 2-nya**

**Tainaka Ritsu-69 : makasih :D pelan-pelan aja,nanti juga terkabul keinginanmu buat bikin fic yamakarin. Makasih udah di fave ^^**

**Anonymous reader : makasih ^^ Suju? Super Junior? Kamu gak tau? *meluk Donghae* SUJU bukan alay.. kekeke itu boyband korea**

**Giovani Milato : hehe, wah mesti nanya dulu ni kebidan yang bantu nenekmu dilahirkan. Okok *ngangguk-ngangguk***

**HirumaManda : makanya baca fic ini *maksa* kekeke. Makasih buat reviewnya ^^**

**

* * *

**

Cerita sebelumnya...

**Karin P.O.V**

_**Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk aku sampai ke "Hoshi Park". Jarak dari rumahku ke taman itu hanya 10 menit.**_

"_**Yamato-kun belum datang ya? Untunglah..."**_

_**Aku pun duduk di kursi kayu di depan pohon sakura yang tidak bermekaran. Tentu saja karena ini bukan musimnya!. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yamato-kun. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah aku sampai di taman ini. Setelah ditambahkan semuanya menjadi satu jam lebih 1 detik. Ternyata aku sudah menunggu disini selama 1 jam lebih 1 detik, tetapi Yamato-kun belum datang juga.**_

"_**Mungkin dia ada kepentingan yang harus dia kerjakan dulu." pikirku.**_

_Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute_

_Sonna jibun ga daikirai de_

_Tatta hito koto nano ni kuchi ni dasezuni_

_Mune no oku de deguchi wo sagashiteru_

Lagu Flower dari Back-On terdengar nyaring dari handphoneku yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kubaca pesan itu yang ternyata dari Yamato.

**From : Yamato-kun**

**Karin, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf**

**Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan tim Deimon untuk membantu mereka latihan**

**Aku tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba membatalkan janjiku itu**

**Kita bisa pergi bersama di lain waktu**

**Aku benar-benar minta maaf Karin**

"Jadi? Yamato-kun tidak akan datang?"

Semangatku yang sedari tadi sudah seperti orang siap berperang, menghilang seketika. Kugenggam handphone itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Harapan untuk bersama dengan Yamato hari ini sirna sudah. Hatiku terasa perih membaca pesan dari Yamato.

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan soal janji ini dari minggu lalu, apa Yamato-kun tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari yang lain?" tanyaku.

Aku pun membalas pesan dari Yamato tadi.

**To : Yamato-kun**

**Iya, tidak apa-apa Yamato-kun**

**Aku bisa mengerti maksudmu**

**Latihanmu dengan tim Deimon memang lebih penting dari pada janji kita**

**Kita bisa pergi bersama lain kali**

**Ganbatte Yamato-kun ^_^**

Kutekan tombol _send_ pada keypad handphoneku. Jawaban yang kukirimkan sangat bertentangan dengan hatiku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa janji denganku lebih penting dari pada latihan bersama tim Deimon. Kurasakan mataku sudah basah dengan air mata. Air mata itu masih menggenang di kedua mataku.

* * *

**Taka P.O.V**

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku yang ingin kubaca dari dulu!" ucapku riang.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju "Hoshi Park". Rencananya aku ingin membaca buku itu disana sambil menikmati hari yang cerah ini. Aku telah tiba di gerbang pintu masuk Hoshi Park, kulihat taman ini dipenuhi dengan anak-anak kecil. Ada yang sedang bermain pasir, petak umpet, kejar-kejaran dan masih banyak lagi.

"Masa anak-anak, memang masa untuk bermain." ucapku sembari mengenang masa kecilku.

"Apakah itu Karin?" tanyaku setelah melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dijalin. Aku pun teringat dengan janji Karin dan Yamato. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Ka...Karin," panggilku ragu-ragu.

"Taka-kun,"

"Ternyata benar ini kau, Karin. Aku duduk disebelahmu ya?" izinku lalu duduk disebelah Karin.

"Sekarang sudah jam 1 lebih, bukankah kalian janjian jam 12?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Maksud Taka-kun itu Yamato-kun?"

"Iya, Yamato. Siapa lagi kalau buka dia, Karin?"

Karin hanya menatapku sendu. Kulihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dipenuhi air mata. Tetapi, belum ada air matanya yang mengalir keluar.

Lalu dia berkata, "Apa Amefuto lebih penting dari pada aku?" tanya Karin kepadaku.

"Apakah kau bertanya tentang Yamato?"

"Ya, ayo jawab Taka-kun!"

"Jangan diam saja Taka-kun! Ayo jawab aku Taka-kun!" Karin yang biasanya berbicara dengan lembut dan sopan, sekarang berbicara dengan nada setengah berteriak. Perasaanku tidak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Karin dan Yamato sampai Karin menjadi seperti sekarang. Satu masalah muncul tiba-tiba dipikranku.

"Apa Yamato membatalkan janjinya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk. Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, akhirnya mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Perasaan kesal yang sedari tadi terjebak di dalam hati Karin ikut meluap keluar. Karin menangis dengan kepala tertunduk dihadapanku. Tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan kiriku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

Aku baru kali ini melihat Karin menangis. Kuletakan tangan kananku diatas bahu kirinya dan menepuknya pelan. Karin semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Kupeluk Karin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tangisnya pecah dan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi bajuku. Kuelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kurasakan tangisnya mulai berhenti.

"Berhenti menangis Karin, Yamato tidak akan suka melihat perempuan yang disukainya menangis," bujukku pada Karin. Kutegakan badannya dan kuangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang menjual air mata lho Karin! Kalau air matamu habis bagaimana?" tanyaku untuk menghiburnya. Ku usap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

Karin hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Dan kau nyaris berhasil membuat bajuku kebanjiran!"

"Ma-maaf Taka-kun, a-ku terbawa suasana. Ja-jadi sampai menangis seper-seperti itu," jawabnya sesegukan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting sekarang kau sudah berhenti menangis! Udah _dandan_ cakep begini, kalau nangiskan sayang,"

"Hahaha, Taka-kun bisa saja!"

Akhirnya dia tertawa juga walaupun sambil terus menangis.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu menonton anime itu? Sekalian makan siang. Perutku mulai menyanyi Karin!" kataku setelah melihat 2 karcis bioskop tergeletak di samping kirinya.

"Yah, baiklah Taka-kun. Lagi pula aku tidak boleh terlalu sedih seperti ini, Yamato-kun tidak suka perempuan yang suka menangis 'kan?"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa lega setelah melihatnya bisa tersenyum kembali. Entah mengapa aku sangat marah pada Yamato yang tega membuat Karin menangis seperti tadi. _"Kalau aku menjadi Yamato, aku akan membatalkan janjiku dengan tim Deimon bagaimanapun caranya. Walaupun harus melawan akuma _*baca:Hiruma*_itu!"._

Kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari bioskop tempat anime itu ditayangkan. Di depan tempat makan itu terdapat papan nama besar yang bertuliskan "R A M E N". Yak, aku dan Karin ingin makan mie, jadi tempat itulah yang kami datangi. Setelah perut diisi, saatnya untuk menonton anime. Kami pun bergegas mendatangi gedung bioskop yang terletak diseberang jalan.

"Ayo Taka-kun! Animenya akan segera dimulai!" teriaknya tidak sabaran.

* * *

**Karin P.O.V**

"Ini tempat duduk kita Taka-kun! Ayo kita duduk!" kataku sembari menarik tangannya.

"Iya iya, hahaha. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali Karin!".

Aku memang tidak sabaran untuk segera menonton anime yang aku tunggu-tunggu ini. Hari ini adalah hari perdana anime itu diputar di Jepang. Tepat setelah kami duduk, anime yang kutunggu-tunggu dimulai. Selama anime itu diputar, aku hanya terfokus pada layar.

"Taka-kun," panggilku dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengganggu penonton lain.

"Hm, ada apa Karin? Kau mau kutemani ke kamar kecil?" tanya Taka sembarangan.

"Ha? Tidak Taka-kun! Kalau ke kamar kecil aku bisa sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tetap ke arah layar. Kurasa dia juga menikmatinya.

"Mmm, i-ini per-perta-pertama kalinya aku ke bioskop hanya berdua dengan seorang laki-laki," ucapku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, jelaskan aku gugup?.

"A-aku juga pertama ka-kalinya ke bioskop berdua dengan lawan jenisku," Taka pun ikut gugup saat mengucapkannya.

"Ternyata Taka-kun juga begitu ya. Aku jadi ada teman!" aku merasa lega karena Taka juga begitu.

"Kita memang teman, apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" aku memukul Taka dengan tinjuku.

"Maaf ya Karin, seharusnya Yamato-kun yang menjadi pertama bagimu, bukan aku,"

"Taka-kun tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ini semua terjadi karena Yamato-kun tidak bisa datang! Bukan salahmu, Taka-kun!" kataku.

Taka hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku tadi. Aku kembali melihat layar di depanku.

* * *

**Taka P.O.V**

Aku melihat orang yang berada disampingku, Karin Koizumi. Dia sangat cantik dan manis dilihat dari manapun. Sikapnya yang lembut menambah rasa suka yang aku rasakan semakin besar.

"_Tunggu! Aku menyukai Karin? Apa itu benar? Tapi Karin adalah pacar sahabatku!"_

_**[ skip time ]**_

"Ceritanya bagus ya Karin," kataku setelah keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Iya! Happy ending! Aku sampai terharu melihat Asaki kembali menyukai Mizuhara **[1]**!" dia berjalan di belakangku sambil terus bercerita tentang anime yang tadi kami lihat.

BUUKK...

Ku hentikan langkahku dan berkata "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Karin, setelah ke toko buku. Bukankah kau mau membeli komik yang baru-baru ini sedang ramai diincar orang?". Hal itu membuatnya menabrak punggungku.

"Baiklah Taka-kun, tidak ada alasan yang mengharuskan aku menolak tawaranmu," senyumnya terukir indah di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut Taka-kun sangat harum dan juga lembut. Apa rahasianya?"

"Aku memakai shampo _Lif*boy_, agar rambutku lembut dan harum seperti rambut Mama!" akupun mengibaskan rambutku dengan bangga.

"Oh, itu rahasianya. Kalau aku pakai shampo _Rej*ice_! Aku hanya perlu menyisir rambutku dengan jari!" ucap Karin bersemangat sambil memperagakannya ala bintang iklan terkenal.

Setelah selesai membanggakan shampo masing-masing, kami segera menuju toko buku agar tidak pulang kemalaman. Di sana, Aku dan Karin menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu. Aku memilih beberapa novel yang aku anggap menarik. Kulihat Karin yang sedang asik menimbang-nimbang komik apa yang akan ia beli.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan lima komik yang sedang kucari-cari itu. Taka-kun beli apa saja?"

"Aku hanya membeli sebuah novel misteri,"

"Taka-kun memang suka membaca novel ya? Tetapi, Taka-kun pernah membaca doujinshi punyaku yang judulnya _"Rocket Bear"_. Dimana kau menemukannya Taka-kun?" tatapannya seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangka kejahatan.

"Mmm-it-itu rahasia,"

"Huh, jawaban yang sama setiap kali aku menanyakan tentang hal ini,"

"Hehehe."

* * *

**Yamato P.O.V**

"Sena, Monta, aku duluan ya!" ucapku.

Sena dan Monta berbaik hati mau mengantarkan aku sampai ke depan stasiun Deimon. Akhirnya, selesai juga latihan bersama tim mereka. Aku harap, latihan denganku kali ini dapat membantu mereka dalam melawan tim lain. Rasanya sangat lelah. Ingin segera pulang dan merasakan _empuknya_ kasurku di rumah.

Aku pun naik kereta terakhir hari ini. Pada hari Minggu, kereta berhenti beroperasi pada jam 8 malam. Karena ini kereta terakhir, penumpangnya sangat ramai. Tapi, untung aku masih bisa mendapatkan kursi yang kosong. Aku mengambil posisi duduk di samping pintu keluar otomatis. Sepintas kulihat ada seorang perempuan yang mirip Karin. Dari rambutnya, gaya berpakaiannya, dan tinggi badannya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau itu benar Karin atau tidak. Karena wajahnya tertutup orang-orang yang berdiri di kereta.

"Apa itu memang Karin? Mau apa dia malam-malam begini? Bahaya kalau perempuan berjalan sendiri pada malam hari," kekhawatiranku muncul.

Sepintas kulihat laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya. Rambutnya panjang persisi dengan Taka. Mungkin itu memang Taka.

Kereta pun berhenti di stasiun yang kutuju. Ternyata, mereka yang kuanggap Karin dan Taka juga turun di stasiun yang sama denganku. Setelah turun dari kereta, aku mendekati mereka. Ternyata mereka itu memang Taka dan Karin.

"Ta..." aku ingin berteriak memanggil Taka. Tetapi suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan karena melihat Karin dan Taka begitu akrab. Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Kulihat Karin tertawa bebas mungkin karena Taka menggumamkan hal-hal lucu. Dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamaku. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Sepertinya semua masalah yang ada pada dirinya lenyap begitu saja saat berdua dengan Taka.

Aku tau kalau Karin sering menceritakan masalahnya dengan Taka. Itu bukan masalah bagiku.

"_Ta-tap-tapi, kenapa aku merasa cemburu?" ujarku dalam hati._

"_Takeru Yamato, tenanglah! Taka itu adalah teman Karin. Taka juga temanmu!" kata hati kecilku._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mengikuti mereka?"_

Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah Karin. Pastinya, Taka harus mengantarkan Karin karena ini sudah malam.

Aku bersembunyi di samping rumah Karin. Aku melihat mereka sedang berbicara serius. Wajah Taka sangat serius pada saat itu dan wajah Karin terlihat kaget.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" ucapku berbisik.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[1] hanya cerita karangan author, jangan di cari di toko kaset terdekat. Ok?**

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Apa yang Taka dan Karin bicarakan pada saat itu?

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah ini?

Kita saksikan di **Chapter 3**!

Kekeke!

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Karin's Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Last Chapter**

**Pairing : YamaKarin**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**Sasoyouichi**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan review :**

Sky Melody : iya, campur aduk. Wahaha, asal jangan guling-guling di tengah jalan aja ^^. Makasih udah review

hanaka of nadeshiko : hohoho, makasih makasih ^^

undine-yaha : arigatou :D

Tainaka Ritsu-69 : wah, gomennasai, akan diperbaiki ^^

namikazepamela : makasih ^^ ini fanficnya

4n1m3man6alov325 : Karin dan Yamato pacaran itukan karangan saya ^^ hehehe. Bisa diliat di akhir cerita, apakah Karin tetap bersama Yamato atau beralih kepada Taka

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya...

_**Kulihat Karin tertawa bebas mungkin karena Taka menggumamkan hal-hal lucu. Dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamaku. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Sepertinya semua masalah yang ada pada dirinya lenyap begitu saja saat berdua dengan Taka.**_

_**Aku tau kalau Karin sering menceritakan masalahnya dengan Taka. Itu bukan masalah bagiku.**_

"_**Ta-tap-tapi, kenapa aku merasa cemburu?" ujarku dalam hati.**_

"_**Takeru Yamato, tenanglah! Taka itu adalah teman Karin. Taka juga temanmu!" kata hati kecilku.**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau aku mengikuti mereka?"**_

_**Aku pun mengikuti mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah Karin. Pastinya, Taka harus mengantarkan Karin karena ini sudah malam.**_

_**Aku bersembunyi di samping rumah Karin. Aku melihat mereka sedang berbicara serius. Wajah Taka sangat serius pada saat itu dan wajah Karin terlihat kaget.**_

"_**Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" ucapku berbisik.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Yamato P.O.V**

Aku berusaha memperkecil jarak, mendekat ke arah mereka. Tetapi, tetap saja tidak dapat kudengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berbicara, terlihat raut muka Karin berubah. Raut muka Karin seperti raut muka orang yang sedang terkejut.

"_Kenapa Karin seperti terkejut begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan?" tanyaku di dalam hati._

Setelah itu Karin tampak kebingungan. Taka hanya melihat Karin yang ada di depannya, seperti murid yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman lulus ujian. Penuh harap dan gugup, itulah yang dapat kusimpulkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Taka berpamitan pulang kepada Karin. Wajahnya tampak murung, tidak bersemangat seperti yang aku lihat saat di stasiun tadi.

"Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Besok akan kutanyakan pada Karin!" seruku pelan.

* * *

**Karin P.O.V**

"_Kaa-san_! Aku pulang!" seruku sambil melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Karin sudah pulang rupanya?" ibu menyambutku dari depan pintu dapur. Dapur di rumahku berdekatan dengan ruang tamu. Ibu tampak memperhatikanku. Lalu berkata, "Kamu tampak terkejut dan bingung,"

"A-apa iya? Mungkin aku kaget melihat _Kaa-san_ tambah cantik saja!" godaku.

"Kamu ini bisa saja! Karin sudah makan?" tanya ibuku.

"Belum, aku mau makan masakan _O-kaa-san _yang paling enak!" jawabku sambil memeluk ibuku dengan manja.

"Kamu punya hobi baru ya? Dari tadi memuji saja! Menu makan malam kali ini kesukaanmu lho Karin,"

"Mmmm, aku sudah mencium aroma masakan yang sangat enak!" aku menghirup aroma yang menguasai seluruh sudut dapur, aroma masakan ibuku.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini dengan Yamato? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya ibuku yang mengingatkanku akan kegagalan kencan pertamaku dengan Yamato.

"Tidak, tidak berjalan lancar _Kaa-san_," ucapku lesu sembari menyeruput air minum yang terletak sedari tadi di atas meja makan.

"Bukankah tadi Yamato mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"Tadi itu Taka-kun bukan Yamato-kun. Yamato-kun membatalkan kencannya karena ada latihan Amefuto bersama tim Deimon," aku pun menyuap satu sendok nasi beserta chicken katsu yang sangat kusukai itu ke dalam mulutku.

Lalu, aku melanjutkan ceritaku, "Aku bertemu Taka-kun di taman tempat aku sedang menunggu Yamato-kun. Karena Yamato-kun tidak datang, Taka-kun mengajakku pergi untuk menghiburku,"

"Jadi, seperti itu ceritanya. Taka baik ya? Kenapa bukan Taka saja yang menjadi pacarmu?" ucap ibuku yang sedang mencuci piring.

"_Kaa-san_! Yang aku sukai itu Yamato-kun, bukan Taka-kun. Yamato-kun juga tidak kalah baiknya dari pada Taka-kun. Yamato-kun juga sangat perha-ti-an padaku," saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, suaraku mengecil. Aku teringat akan pernyataanku minggu lalu. Aku menyatakan Yamato tidak perhatian padaku.

"Mmm, jadi?" aku hanya terdiam termenung.

"Ya sudah, itu 'kan keputusanmu. Pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik! Berjuanglah Karin!" ibuku memberi semangat padaku dengan kaya khasnya, mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ibuku barusan. "_Arigatou ne Kaa-san_! Aku akan berjuang!" ucapku bersemangat. "Aku ke atas dulu ya _Kaa-san_. Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

Aku pun menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan langkah gontai karena kelelahan. Sesampainya di kamar, aku melemparkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Betapa lelahnya hari ini setelah seharian berpergian dengan Taka. Aku juga telah mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup banyak hari ini. Ini membuat batinku lelah.

Aku teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Taka menyatakan cintanya padaku! Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut dan bingung?

* * *

**[Flashback : Karin P.O.V]**

"Terimakasih ya Taka-kun. Kau sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang," aku pun menundukkan badanku tanda bahwa aku sedang berterimakasih kepada Taka-kun.

"_Doitte_ Karin. Itu sudah kewajibanku 'kan?" ucap Taka.

"Iya. Mmm, aku masuk ke dalam ya Taka-kun. Taka-kun harus segera pulang jangan mampir ke tempat lain lagi," ucapku pada Taka yang mungkin terdengar seperti ibunya.

"Tenang saja Karin, aku langsung pulang ke rumah kok,"

"_Jaa ne_, Taka-kun!" ucapku seraya meninggalkan Taka.

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Taka.

"Ada apa Taka-kun? Mau mengucapkan _good night and have a nice dream_?" tebakku.

"Bukan. Ini lebih penting dari pada itu!"

"Apa itu Taka-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tau kalau kau adalah pacar Yamato, sahabatku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini Karin," aku yang belum mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Taka barusan, hanya terdiam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"A-ak-aku me-menyu-menyukaimu Karin!"

Kata-kata yang barusan kudengar sontak membuatku kaget. Taka mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat semua gadis merasa senang. Semua gadis tentu sangat senang jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi, ini masalahnya aku sudah punya Yamato.

"A-ap-apa aku ti-tidak salah dengar Taka-kun?" tanyaku hanya sekedar untuk menyakinkanku.

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar Karin."

Kulihat wajahnya memerah saat mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku tadi. Kulitnya yang putih sangat cocok dengan semburat merah di pipinya itu. Aku yakin, Taka harus mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadaku. Kembali ke masalah tadi, sahabatku menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Padahal ia sudah tahu kalau aku ini sudah punya Yamato!

Lalu, Taka melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau menerimaku, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum, Karin,"

"Ta-tap-tapi Taka-kun, di hatiku hanya ada Yamato-kun," jawabku.

"Hahaha," dia tertawa tetapi raut mukanya kelihatan sedih.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Karin. Aku tahu hanya Yamato yang ada dihatimu," ucap Taka sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Maafkan aku Taka-kun. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu,"

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan itu, masalahmu dan Yamato!"

"I-iya Taka-kun," wajahku tertunduk, aku belum berani menatap mata Taka.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur karena besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi. Walaupun tidak ada latihan pagi sekalipun," Taka mendorongku masuk ke halaman rumah.

"_Jaa nee_."

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Taka juga melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalik badannya ke arahku.

* * *

**Taka P.O.V**

Aku segera masuk ke kelas karena hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi. Jam istirahat, aku langsung menuju perpustakaan. Sudah lama aku tidak ke perpustakaan. Aku terlalu sibuk latihan Amefuto.

"Yamato!" aku bertemu dengan Yamato saat ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Eh, Taka. Mau ke perpustakaan ya?"

"Iya, sudah lama aku tidak ke perpustakaan,"

"Di pikiran kita hanya ada Amefuto," sambung Yamato.

"Benar apa katamu," aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu di stasiun bersama Karin," ucap Yamato sambil terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku langsung melihat Yamato dengan wajah terkejut. Aku berkata, "A-ap-apa ta-tadi yang ka-kau katakan?"

"Kenapa kau seperti terkejut begitu? Tadi aku katakan kalau aku melihatmu di stasiun bersama Karin,"

"_Hah? A-apa Ya-yamato men-mendengar apa yang aku dan Karin bicarakan?" ucapku dalam hati._

"La-lalu?"

"Lalu aku mengikuti kalian berdua sampai ke rumah Karin. Sepertinya kalian berdua berbicara serius sekali. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Pertanyaan Yamato membuatku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku terdiam. Yang mana yang harus kupilih, berbicara jujur atau tetap menyembunyikannya. Yamato semakin penasaran dengan jawabanku. Itu bisa terlihat dari wajahnya. Setelah beberapa lama aku berpikir, aku memutuskan...

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Karin," aku memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. Untuk apa di sembunyikan, kalau nantinya juga akan terbongkar.

Yamato juga terkejut sama dengan aku saat di awal pembicaraan. Aku menerima apa pun yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan Yamato padaku.

"Kau menyukai Karin? Pacarku?"

"Ya, benar," jawabku singkat.

"Ka-kau tahu 'kan kalau Karin adalah pacarku?" tanya Yamato dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggap Karin itu seperti pacarmu!"

"Seperti kemarin, kau membatalkan kencanmu dengan Karin untuk berlatih bersama tim Deimon. Selama ini kalian berpacaran, baru kali ini kau mengajaknya kencan. Tapi kau malah membatalkannya. Karin menangis karena kau, Yamato!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Murid-murid yang sedang melintas di koridor tempat kami berada hanya berani menatap sekilas saja.

Yamato hanya terdiam. Tangan kanannya sudah mengepal siap untuk memukulku. Yamato yang selalu tampak tenang berubah. Yamato tampak marah, kesal dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Yamato langsung berlari meninggalkan aku di koridor. Pasti Yamato ingin bertemu dengan Karin untuk memperjelas masalah ini.

* * *

**Yamato P.O.V**

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Taka, aku langsung berlari mencari Karin. Aku ingin mendengar tentang masalah ini langsung dari Karin. Kutinggalkan Taka yang terdiam melihatku pergi begitu saja. Aku terus berlari. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku berlarian di koridor sekolah.

Setelah beberapa lama kucari, akhirnya aku menemukan Karin sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang di datangi para murid. Karin duduk di rumput hijau sambil menggoreskan pensilnya, membuat sketsa komik terbarunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Karin," ucapku tanpa basa basi.

"Yamato-kun! Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Karin sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Apa benar Taka menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Karin tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang aku katakan barusan. Dia hanya terdiam membisu. Matanya tak berani menatapku.

"Da-dari man-mana Yamato-kun tahu soal itu?" tanya terbata-bata.

"Taka yang mengatakannya padaku," jawabku.

"Taka-kun?"

"Iya benar. Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Taka di stasiun. Lalu, aku mengikuti kalian sampai ke rumahmu. Kalian berdua berbicara sangat serius. Aku penasaran dan tadi aku menanyakannya dengan Taka,"

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi karena di sini tidak ada orang selain aku dan Karin. Tidak ada yang akan merasa terganggu dengan suaraku.

"Apa salahku padamu, Karin?" lanjutku.

Emosiku memuncak. Entah mengapa mulai dari tadi aku merasa ingin marah. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau pernah memperhatikanku sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Karin berteriak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Karin. Aku dan Karin sudah berpacaran selama 7 bulan. Seingatku, aku selalu memperhatikan Karin. Ta-tapi, kalau untuk memperhatikan Karin seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya, mu-mungkin aku tidak pernah.

"Aku menuggumu lama di taman. Aku mengharapkanmu datang. Tapi kau membatalkannya demi latihan Amefuto!"

"Kau lebih mementingkan Amefuto dari pada aku, Yamato-kun! Kau membuat sedih!"

Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Dia menangis dihadapanku untuk pertama kalinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Taka. Aku yang membuat Karin menangis.

"Aku ini pacarmu atau bukan?" teriak Karin sekuat-kuatnya. Dia meluapkan semua kekesalannya dengan berteriak.

"Aku iri melihat gadis-gadis lain yang selalu diperhatikan oleh pacarnya. Di dalam hati aku selalu berkata, aku juga ingin diperlukanseperti itu! Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya, Yamato-kun?"

"Apa aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hal itu darimu?"

Karin tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. _"Aku memang keterlaluan pada Karin. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya sebagai pacarku. Aku terlalu fokus dengan Amefuto saja." pikirku di dalam hati._ Aku hanya termenung menatap Karin yang sedang menangis.

"A-aku menolak Taka-kun," kata Karin tiba-tiba.

"A-ap-apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku tidak mendengarnya," tanyaku.

"Aku me-meno-menolak Taka-kun," ucapnya sesegukan. Ia lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Di hatiku cuma ada Yamato-kun. Tidak ada yang lain!"

Mendengar kata-katanya barusan, spontan aku langsung memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia balas memelukku dengan lembut. Kucium puncak kepalanya dengan beribu-ribu rasa sayangku padanya. Aku sangat menyayangi Karin walaupun aku tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya. Tapi, itulah yang menyebabkan terjadinya masalah seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Karin. Aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku memang payah. Maafkan aku," pintaku pada Karin yang masih berada dalam pelukanku.

"Kalau kau mengizinkan, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba menjadi pacar yang akan selalu memperhatikanmu," aku melepas pelukanku dan mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Apakah itu pernyataan absolutmu, Yamato-kun?"

"Hahaha, iya Karinku yang manis!" ucapku sembari mencubit kedua pipi Karin. "Pernyataan absolutku selalu tepat, kecuali saat pertarungan melawan Deimon,"

"Huuh, Yamato-kun! Sakit tau!" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia benar-benar manis. Ku cium pipi kanannya dengan satu gerakan kilat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak sakit 'kan?" godaku.

"Yamato-kun! Ini kan di sekolah! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?" ucapnya panik. Karin _blushing._

"Tidak, tidak ada yang melihatnya. Bel tanda masuk pelajaran keenam berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu,"

"Apa? Kita sudah telat masuk ke kelas!" Karin berniat untuk berlari menuju kelasnya. Tapi tanganku menariknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja?"

"Ta-tapi ka..."

Ku pegang pipi Karin dan ku cium Karin tepat di bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik aku mencium bibirnya, tapi ini sudah membuat wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti warna seragam tim Deimon.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" ujarku.

"Mukamu benar-benar merah Karin! Apa ini karena aku ya?" aku berpura-pura berpikir.

"Yamato-kun jahat!" ucapnya sambil memukulku.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, sakit Karin!"

"Salah Yamato-kun sendiri!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejekku.

"Hahaha, kita baikan lagi ya?" ucap Karin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah." Aku pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingku di jari Karin. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Akhirnya masalah yang datang kepadaku dan Karin, dapat diselesaikan dengan baik-baik. Tanpa harus mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Karin tidak lagi bersamaku. _"Kalian jangan coba-coba membayangkannya ya!" ucap Yamato kepada semua readers._

_

* * *

_

**Taka P.O.V**

"_Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga!" ucapku lega._

"_Aku rela kalau Karin berpacaran dengan Yamato. Tapi, sekali saja Yamato membuat Karin menangis, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"_

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahku.

* * *

O W A R I

* * *

Wahhhh...

*teriak*

Senangnya hatiku,

Tamat sudah fanfic-ku,

Kini aku dapat membuat fanfic baru

*nyanyi*

Semoga semuanya puas dengan **chapter 3 **ini :D

Gomenasai minna-san, chapter 3 ini baru di update

Anak SMA itu benar-benar sibuk

*alasan,plak*

Kekeke!

Akhir kata, saya, **Sasoyouichi**, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada anda semua

Domo Arigatou...

*nunduk*

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^


End file.
